Where do we go from here? -Zootopia Nick and Judy
by Datzdopee
Summary: Where do we go from here? The next chapter in Nick and Judy's... Friendship or is it more than that? What will the other mammals think? What about her parents? What about his parents? Where do they go from here?
1. Chapter 1

"Another case cracked!" Judy beamed and slammed the papers down on Bogo's desk.

"What can I say, Hopps. That's three cases in two days. "After his actions towards Judy on the missing animal case, Bogo had been trying to make it up to her by giving Judy more to do. The door creaked open and a sly fox slid his way through the door.

"As you can see," He began "Judy has been working very hard and I personally think that you should give a certain, innocent, helpless-" Bogo cut him off.

"Slim it, Wilde!" He slammed his hooves on the desk and both bunny and fox winced at the sound.

"Some time off..." Nick continued. He scratched the fur on the back of his neck and gave a cheesy grin. Bogo rolled his eyes and slid back the case he was going to hand Judy. Judy's eyes widened and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Nicks' hand on her shoulder.

"Two days, Wilde, Hopps."

"DISMISSED". Bogo waved them out of the room and they obeyed. They both knew what it was like to get on his bad side Nick, especially.

"Nick! I love my job; you should know that." Her ears drooped and she folded her arms, Nick just grinned.

"Let me guess," He began. "You want to… Make the world a better place?" He said teasingly. They continued walking over to Clawhauser's desk where he was eating chocolate donuts, his favourite. Judy rolled her eyes and signed out, as did Nick.

"Oooooohhhh. My favourite fox and bunny!" Clawhauser squeaked.

"Hey Benji, "Replied Judy. Nick saluted him and began walking towards the door but Judy pulled him back. Nick knew that he was going to talk about Gazelle for a good twenty minutes.

"So," He began. "How's things going for you two" He leaned over the desk and smiled.

"Pretty good actually," Judy began "Just cracked my fifth case!" Judy smiled and her ears stood up tall.

"What can I say, She's the best in the business," Nick grinned down on Judy. She nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, Nick but I would not have been able to do it without the best partner." She playfully punched Nick in the arm. Benjamin silently screamed.

"Aww... You guyyysssss! So cute!" He beamed.

"You might want to refrain from calling her cute." Nick leant over the desk and whispered to Clawhauser but just loud enough so Judy could still hear him.

"I tried, it did not end well" He winked and leant back over the desk, smirking at himself. Judy tapped her foot, something she only did when she was frustrated.

"Okay bye now!" Judy hurried Nick out the door.

"Dumb fox," she said. Nick just kept smiling.

"Well, it's true, Carrots." Judy always told Nick she hated that nickname but deep down she never wanted him to stop calling her that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **OMG guuuyyyyyyyys! Thankyou so much for your support on the first chapter. 124 views in the first 3 hours.**

 **I KNOW!**

 **I KNOW!**

 **That might not be much to some of you but for me this is a big deal! I love you all sooooo much!**

Chapter 2

They both get into the car and Nick brushes his ears back.

"So miss Top Cop. Ready to experience some real fun?" Nick flicked on his sunglasses.

"Ha. Ha," Judy replied. Her whole life revolved around becoming a cop and now that she was, maybe, just maybe she could enjoy herself. (Not that she didn't enjoy being a cop).

"So cottontail, where to"? Nick said.

"Why don't we go get coffee?" She offered.

"Didn't think a little bunny like you would be into such an exotic thing." He said jokingly. She c

"Coffee it is."

They arrived at Jungle Java, the best coffee shop in the heart of Zootopia. Nick opened the door and led Judy inside. They both took a seat at the booth and looked at the menu. They soon realised that lots of animals were staring. Was it because they were in their uniforms or was it because they were a fox and a bunny, an unlikely combo?

"So what's it going to be, fluff?" said Nick.

"Just a coffee."

"Alright, I'll make that two." Nick got up and started walking to the counter.

"Oh! Aside off marshmallows too please!" She added. He nodded and ordered. Not long after the tiger waitress gave them their orders.

"Two coffees with a side of marshmallows for the lovely couple," She smiled at them politely. Nick gulped and tightened his tie. Judy could tell he felt as awkward as she did.

"Y'know," the waitress began, "I've never seen an odd couple like you in public, so I admire your confidence." Judy cut her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. We are not a couple."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, miss." The tiger was going red in the cheeks and walked off quickly. Judy awkwardly laughed, as did Nick.

"So Nick, why do you think I need time off?" Asked Judy curiously.

"Well carrots, you work every single day…" He exaggerated

"To serve and protect, Nick."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh." He added. "Being a cop is fun and all but you also need to experience the world, Judy." Judy sighed. He only called her by her real name when he was serious, she knew that he would not get out of her fur until she did what he asked.

"Fine," She groaned.

"Okay then." He cleared his throat. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight; we can watch some horror movies. "

"Oh Nick, I don't really enjoy horror movies that much…" She fiddled with her fingers.

"What did I say about experiencing the world, Hopps?"

"My place at 6," Nick finished his coffee and left a tip on the table.

"Don't be late!" Judy heard him say as he walked out the door.


End file.
